1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic electroluminescence display and a method of manufacturing the organic electroluminescence display.
2. Discussion of the Background
In an active matrix organic electroluminescence display, pixels are formed between a matrix of gate lines and data lines. Each of the pixels includes thin-film transistors (TFTs), capacitors, and an organic light-emitting device connected to the TFTs and the capacitors. The organic light-emitting device generates light in response to an appropriate driving signal received from the TFTs and the capacitors, and thus, a desired image is displayed.
However, because the gate lines and data lines are arranged in a matrix, portions of the gate lines and the data lines overlap. A parasitic capacitance occurs at the overlapping portions. The parasitic capacitance makes the realization of a high resolution image difficult. Therefore, there is a need to reduce the parasitic capacitance.